Stories: Bad Hero
Plot Shortly after saving Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss from what appears to be a simple kidnapping scheme, the gang finds themselves being outpaced by Green Shadow, who begins stealing the gang's opportunities for more victories. This causes great displeasure for the gang as their spotlight has been stolen by Green Shadow when more citizens begin to depend on her for their safety. What is Green Shadow's secret ingredient? Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones * Grass Knuckles * Repeater * Chomper * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Dark Green Shadow * Doughleficent * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Emily Green * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Johnny McSplat * Shine Fabric * Bright Spark Story One night at Echo Creek, everything seems peaceful. Well, except for Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy, who are meanwhile struggling to think of a brilliant plan. * Re-Peat Boss: No, Boss Choy, that won't work. * Boss Choy: Oh...how about we create another plant villain? * Re-Peat Boss: How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to create another creature who ends up as another failure! * Boss Choy: But what about...? * Re-Peat Boss: Black Planter? Polar Tundra? Professor Orange? Those three abandoned us just like Ink Smash did! * Boss Choy: I don't think that was them abandoning us, right? * Re-Peat Boss: Whatever. Look, forget about them, we need to think of a completely brilliant plan to put us at the top of the villain league! We need to think of something that will get rid of that miserable Green Shadow and her friends once and for all! * Boss Choy: I know, let's... * Re-Peat Boss: What did I say about creating living beings? * Boss Choy: Oh, sorry. * Re-Peat Boss: Never mind that. Boss Choy, fly my mosquito drone. We're going to spy on Green Shadow! * Boss Choy: (takes the remote controller) Okay! Boss Choy flies one of Re-Peat Boss's mosquito drones out of the base and into Echo Creek. Re-Peat Boss looks into his screen, which displays everything that the mosquito drone sees. * Re-Peat Boss: Hmm...I don't see her anywhere. Try her headquarters at Suburbia. * Boss Choy: Got it! Boss Choy flies the mosquito drone near the L.E.A.F. Headquarters in Suburbia. However, Green Shadow is nowhere to be seen. * Re-Peat Boss: Drat! Where is she? Never mind, just search the area and maybe we can find her. * Boss Choy: Got it! Boss Choy flies the mosquito drone around the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. After a while, they manage to find a hooded figure sitting by a tree. * Re-Peat Boss: Perfect, that must be her! Let's go. * Boss Choy: Got it! Boss Choy flies the mosquito drone towards the hooded figure. To their surprise, it's Dark Green Shadow. * Re-Peat Boss: Dark Green Shadow? * Boss Choy: That's not who we're looking for! We gotta go! * Re-Peat Boss: Wait! * Boss Choy: What's wrong? * Re-Peat Boss: There's nothing wrong, Boss Choy! We've worked with Dark Green Shadow before, haven't we? * Boss Choy: I guess so. * Re-Peat Boss: Right, she could be useful in helping us! Even though the last time we worked together we ended up in another failure. * Boss Choy: (notices Dark Green Shadow's expression) Hey, she looks sad. * Re-Peat Boss: Sad? Why is she sad? * Boss Choy: I don't know, but I kinda want to. * Re-Peat Boss: Me too. It might be useful information. Turn on the speaker so we can hear what she says. * Boss Choy: Got it! Boss Choy presses a button, turning on the speaker of the mosquito drone, allowing both villains to hear everything Dark Green Shadow says. * Dark Green Shadow (offscreen): Why do I always have to end up being this miserable? I tried so much, but everything I do to bring myself to my happy place, the Locked Room Gang is always there in my way! From trying to take over the forest to trying to take over Ace's Dojo, nothing seemed to work and I never got my true source of happiness! But the one thing that makes me more miserable than anything else is...the good me! Why does she get to be happy and I don't? Why can't I be just like, if not, better than her? The thought of that just makes me want to tear my leaves out! If only there was someone out there who could help me... * Re-Peat Boss: Well, that should do it. * Boss Choy: So...do we move on? * Re-Peat Boss: Yes, we move on. To the brilliant plan! * Boss Choy: But aren't we supposed to look for Green Shadow? * Re-Peat Boss: Not anymore. Eavesdropping on Dark Green Shadow is perfect! We have all the information we need to come up with the most brilliant plan possible! * Boss Choy: How do we do that? * Re-Peat Boss: I'll tell you later. But first, let's go look for Dark Green Shadow! * Boss Choy: Okay then. Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy hop onto the Moss-Bot, before the two villains set off to look for Dark Green Shadow. The next morning, the gang are at Red Fork's house hanging out. * Blue Ocean: (comes with two large ice cream containers) Ok, this is the hard one. Vanilla ice cream, or chocolate ice cream? * Red Fork: I want both! * Blue Ocean: I should've guessed. What about you guys? * Tommy: Chocolate! * Alice: Vanilla for me, please. * Blast: I want chocolate too? * Lemon Glass: I think I'll have vanilla. * Emily Green: Chocolate for me, please. * Toby Topaz: I'm with Red Fork, I want both! * Amelia Amethyst: Me too! * Red Ruby: I don't want ice cream. * Starcade: Vanilla, please. And please save three more for Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss. * Diana Diamond: Hey, where are they anyway? * Starcade: I think they said that they were on a zombie-killing spree. They should be back soon. * Blue Ocean: Got it. Blue Oceans serves everyone the ice cream flavor they asked for. * Blue Ocean: So, what's up since last time? * Captain Red Shell: I apologize for my absence during your previous adventure. Me and my companions were busy dealing with some important matters at the Crab Empire. * Red Fork: Really? (his face covered in ice cream) What kind of important matters? * Captain Red Shell: Well, it's about the emperor of the Crab Empire. * Tommy: Wait, there's an emperor? I always thought you ruled in the Crab Empire. * Alice: A captain doesn't govern an empire, Tommy. * Captain Red Shell: Emperor Cornelius is who governs the Crab Empire. He's a wise and experienced crustacean who was guided the empire to peace and prosperity for decades. However, he also has a very advanced age. We went to the Crab Empire because we received the news that he was sick. We went to help him in anyway we could. * Lemon Glass: Oh my... is he better now? * Captain Red Shell: He has recovered. He's not completely healthy yet, but he's at least healthy enough to take care of his usual responsibilities as the emperor of the Crab Empire. * Sean Sapphire: Oh my. I hope he's fine. * Starcade: So many things are happening at once and I doubt that's a good sign. There's so many possibilities of what can happen next, like... Suddenly, Green Shadow shows up, looking rather panicked. * Starcade: Looks like I spoke too soon. * Blue Ocean: Green Shadow? * Green Shadow: I made it...barely. * Starcade: What's going on? And where's the other two? * Green Shadow: They disappeared after I killed off the remaining wave of Gargantuars. I have no idea where they went. * Toby Topaz: What are...Gargantuars? * Green Shadow: No time to explain. I need your help to find them! * Starcade: Sure thing. * Test Subject Blue: Another case to solve, perhaps? * Pink Angel: Looks like it. * Red Fork: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going! The gang proceeds to look for Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss. They see both of them taken hostage by Re-Peat Boss' Moss-Bot. * Green Shadow: Well, it's just like what I suspected. Re-Peat Boss is behind this, again. * Blast: Wait, him again? * Boom: You mean, he hasn't given up? * Electra: In that case, let's go and show Re-Peat Boss why he shouldn't mess with the Locked Room Gang! * Sean Sapphire: Agreed! * Red Ruby: Well, darn let's go blow him up already! That moss shouldn't be too much trouble! * Boom: I agree. We can beat him without breaking a sweat. * Green Shadow: Re-Peat Boss! The Moss-Bot turns around upon hearing Green Shadow, as Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy turn around. Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss are seen struggling to break free from one of the Moss-Bot's mechanical hands. * Boss Choy: Look who it is! * Re-Peat Boss: Figured you'd be showing up about now. What do you fools want? * Green Shadow: Release my friends, Re-Peat Boss, or else! * Re-Peat Boss: Or else what? * Red Fork: Or else we'll destroy your machine. You know we can do it easily. * Blue Ocean: Yeah, just quit it already, Re-Peat Boss. * Re-Peat Boss: I've heard that you've become stronger since the last time we've fought, but that won't stop me or what I intend to do with Green Shadow's two idiots of friends. * Green Shadow: Leave those two alone and fight us! * Re-Peat Boss: Such an annoyance, as per the usual. I know how to handle pests like you! * Toby Topaz: Flyswatter? * Re-Peat Boss: Close enough, but no. Re-Peat Boss summons another mechanical arm which grabs Green Shadow, before throwing her far away into the forest. * Green Shadow: Aah! * Re-Peat Boss: Now that that nonsense is taken care of, I should get back to my base. * Red Fork: Oh yeah? Try this nonsense for a change! Red Fork teleports to above Re-Peat Boss's machine, and smashes it with his weight. Meanwhile Captain Red Shell quickly slashes the machine with his sword, Electra zaps the machine with electric bolts, and Blast starts freezing parts of the machine with his ice blasts. Re-Peat Boss immediately activates a forcefield around the Moss-Bot, protecting it from the gang's attacks. As the gang continues attacking the Moss-Bot, Green Shadow crashes into a forest. As she lands into a few bushes that breaks her fall, she finds herself staring directly at Dark Green Shadow. * Dark Green Shadow: Long time no see, good me. * Green Shadow: Dark Green Shadow?! * Dark Green Shadow: Well, someone told me that you'll drop by soon. Didn't think he meant that literally, wait, actually, I knew that all along. * Green Shadow: So you're in on this too? * Dark Green Shadow: Yup. This is one of those battles where you won't win today. You're not going anywhere, good me. * Green Shadow: Not this time, evil me! I got to tell the Locked Room Gang! Green Shadow tries to return to the gang, but Dark Green Shadow quickly drags her back into the bushes and starts attacking, leading to a battle between both peashooters. Meanwhile, back to the gang, who are struggling to destroy the forcefield surrounding the Moss-Bot, as it fires back missiles at them. * Re-Peat Boss: That's way too predictable of you, fools. * Starcade: Well, you're one to talk! But did you see this coming? * Re-Peat Boss: What? Starcade charges up her fists to full power, before running towards the Moss-Bot at full speed and delivering a punch so powerful that it destroys the forcefield instantly, with an explosive effect. * Re-Peat Boss: How did you...? * Starcade: Oh come on, you didn't know I got new powers? I thought you were smarter than that for a scientist! * Boom: Nah, I never thought he was too smart to begin with. * Alice: Well, he's capable of making machines, so he's at least that smart, Boom. * Blast: We can discuss that later. For now, let's focus on destroying him. * Electra: All together now! Several members of the gang attack the machine simultaneously, overwhelming Re-Peat Boss with everything that's happening at once. Re-Peat Boss's Moss-Bot starts taking a lot of damage. * Re-Peat Boss: No! * Boss Choy: It's go time! Boss Choy exits from the machine, and proceeds to cause an earthquake, causing the gang members to trip while they are distracted. * Re-Peat Boss: Ah yes, my loyal companion Boss Choy. Let's take down the entire gang now, shall we? * Boss Choy: You got it! * Re-Peat Boss: Now it's our turn again! Boss Choy grabs several pebbles from the cracks, before tossing them towards the gang. Meanwhile, Re-Peat Boss presses a button, causing the Moss-Bot to shoot several missiles towards the gang, taking out a few gang members. * Test Subject Blue: Argh! * Pink Angel: No! * Red Ruby: Ugh! * Starcade: Alright, that's it. Let's destroy that robot with everything we've got! * Electra: (zaps Boss Choy with an electric bolt) You stop it already, overgrown vegetable! * Blade: (tosses cutting blades at him) Yeah, cut it out! * Scorch: FIRE! (shoots fire blasts recklessly, hitting Boss Choy, Re-Peat Boss's machine, and causing several trees to catch on fire. These trees begin to fall as they are consumed by the flames, becoming a new danger for Re-Peat Boss's machine) * Boss Choy: Ouch! * Re-Peat Boss: Hey, cut that... * Starcade: Knockout! Starcade shoots two energy beams from her hands, one at Boss Choy and another at the Moss-Bot, finishing them both off at the same time. Re-Peat Boss jumps out before the Moss-Bot explodes. * Re-Peat Boss: My...my Moss-Bot! NO!!! * Boom: Your Moss-Bot yes! Now let's finish this once and for all! Boom flies towards Re-Peat Boss, and lands right in front of him. He then grabs Re-Peat Boss with one hand, and lifts him up, as if preparing to punch him directly. * Re-Peat Boss: Wait, no! Not the face! * Alice: Boom, let him down. * Boom: But he's been nothing but a nuisance! If we get rid of him now that he's defenseless, his annoying plots will be over. * Alice: It's not right to physically abuse someone like that. Not even a villain. Attacking someone when they can't defend themselves is going way too low. Let him go, now. * Boom: (sighs) Ok... if you say so, Alice. Boom puts Re-Peat Boss back on the ground, and walks away from him, looking annoyed. * Boss Choy: (gives Boom a death stare) Oh, I'll make sure you'll pay for that next time! * Re-Peat Boss: You heard him. You may have won this time, but this will never be over! Come on, let's go! Re-Peat Boss and Boss Choy retreat. As soon as they are out of sight, they begin laughing. * Boss Choy: (laughs) So, it's done, right? * Re-Peat Boss: Yup! Those fools have no idea of our real plan. Now the real fun will begin for us. * Boss Choy: I can't wait to have a look on their faces! * Re-Peat Boss: Me too, me too. Meanwhile, the gang members release Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss from the destroyed Moss-Bot. * Re-Peat Moss: Thanks for saving us, guys. * Alice: No problem. We're just glad you're safe. * Electra: And glad to show those pests to not mess with the gang. * Boom: I still think Re-Peat Boss deserved being beaten up for a change. * Alice: Boom, he might be annoying, but think about this. Without his machines, he's completely defenseless. You can't hurt him if he has no way to defend himself. That would be abusive behavior, even if done to villains. * Boom: Fine, fine... * Captain Red Shell: What's important is that we stopped those villains. * Blue Ocean: Yeah! Wait, where's Green Shadow? * Bonk Choy: Yeah, about her...I was about to ask the same thing too. * Starcade: Oh, there she is! The gang turns to see Green Shadow, who shows up looking rather injured. * Diana Diamond: Green Shadow? * Sean Sapphire: What happened to you? * Green Shadow: It was nothing. I found out what Re-Peat Boss really wanted to do. He's trying to use my sidekicks as bait so that I would be ambushed by the evil me back in the forest. And check this out. Green Shadow lifts up her cape, and presents what appears to be an unconscious Dark Green Shadow. * Blast: Dark Green Shadow!? * Boom: So, she ambushed you? * Electra: And you managed to defeat her? * Green Shadow: Yup. I must admit she was tough though, but I saw this coming, so tables have turned. Now where's Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss? Are they safe? * Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss: Yup! * Green Shadow: Good, so I assume you guys have defeated Re-Peat Boss again, right? * Red Fork: Yup. * Blue Ocean: He's got nothing on us! * Starcade: I agree, we took him out almost like it's nothing! * Toby Topaz: Now let's go Red Spoon's! * Green Shadow: Go ahead. I have some matters to take care of with Dark Green Shadow back in my headquarters. * Red Fork: Understood. * Alice: See you later then, Green Shadow. * Bonk Choy: Bye! Category:Stories While the rest of the gang goes to Red Spoon's restaurant to celebrate, Green Shadow drags Dark Green Shadow along with her. She soon arrives at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, before she meets up with Grass Knuckles, who is playing video games with Repeater and Chomper. * Green Shadow: Hey, Grass Knuckles. * Grass Knuckles: You're back, so how did it go? I heard Re-Peat Boss kidnapped your friends. * Green Shadow: Better than I thought, actually. And those two are now safe with the gang. I've also brought something back that we might keep as a souvenir. (reveals Dark Green Shadow) * Grass Knuckles: Holy heck, is that Dark Green Shadow?! * Green Shadow: Yeah, long story short, she ambushed me. But I saw it coming and turned the tables on her anyway. * Grass Knuckles: Whoa, neat! But what are you going to do with her? Beat her up? * Green Shadow: No, I plan to preserve her here temporarily. That is, until society doesn't feel that she is a threat anymore. * Grass Knuckles: Oh. Well, I can beat her up for you if you want. * Green Shadow: No thanks. Keep doing what you're doing, I'll see you around. * Grass Knuckles: Alright then. Back to video games! * Repeater: Woo hoo! Woo hoo! * Chomper: You're winning?! * Repeater: Yeah, yeah! * Grass Knuckles: Oh geez, looks like I missed out a lot! I gotta crush Repeater this round! * Chomper: Me too! * Repeater: Oh, it's on, it's on! As Grass Knuckles continues playing video games with Repeater and Chomper, Green Shadow drags Dark Green Shadow to her room. '' * Green Shadow: Hmm...what do I do with you? ''Green Shadow opens her bedroom door, where an empty freezing capsule is placed right in front of her. * Green Shadow: Delivered on time. Just how I like it. Now to get her in there. Green Shadow pushes Dark Green Shadow into the freezing tank and activates it. * Dark Green Shadow: (wakes up) Huh? Where am I? What's going... Before Dark Green Shadow can say more, she gets completely frozen in the freezing tank. * Green Shadow: There. Sorry, evil me, but you're a threat to the outside world as of now. I can't risk having you outside for now. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get back to the gang. They might be wondering where I am right now. But before that, I gotta get some supplies. See you soon, and sleep tight. Green Shadow proceeds to the kitchen and grabs a few supplies before making her way out. * Grass Knuckles: Hey, Green Shadow! We're about to play a four-player match! Do you wanna... * Green Shadow: Sorry, no time! Gotta go! (leaves the headquarters) * Grass Knuckles: Huh...oh well. I guess it's three players again then. Green Shadow makes her way to the gang. Meanwhile, back at Red Spoon's restaurant, the rest of the gang is celebrating their rather easy victory. * Blue Ocean: Taking care of Re-Peat Boss is never really hard. I guess that's what I most like about him. * Boom: You've got to admit he's really annoying though. It just makes me wanna... * Alice: Boom? * Boom: (calms down) Yes, Alice, I know. * Red Ruby: Hey, I also feel the same thing! * Electra: Regardless of any of that, I'm just glad we stopped him and his sidekick from doing any serious damage. * Emily Green: Scorch did cause a lot more damage, though. * Scorch: Fire! It's not my fault there were trees all around us! Fire! * Captain Red Shell: Still, accuracy is an important skill. You cannot fire recklessly. What if an innocent citizen had been hurt by your bursting flames? * Scorch: Fire? * Electra: I've gotta admit, the captain has a good point there. * Red Ruby: And that is why you should never be reckless with dangerous materials. You could've hurt somebody! * Gary Garnet: Look who's talking. * Red Ruby: (gives Gary Garnet a death stare) * Starcade: Anyway, I've been wondering what Green Shadow has been up to with her evil self. Perhaps she has taken care of it? * Gary Garnet: Well, I predict we'll find out soon. Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Suddenly, Gary Garnet's OPhone receives another distress signal. * Gary Garnet: Looks like we'll have to find that out later. We have another villain on the loose. * Red Fork: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, gang! The gang heads their way to the source of the distress signal, where they see Doughleficent and her gingerbread zombie army destroying Jelo's house. * Doughleficent: Be gone, leader of the Locked Room Gang! Jelo was busy sketching a storyboard for a new animation, when he was interrupted by the sounds of the gingerbread zombies destroying his house. * Jelo: Okay, what's the deal here- (notices the gingerbread zombies) Aah! Gingerbread zombies! (grabs his sword and slashes the gingerbread zombies) * Doughleficent: Capture him, my minions! Don't let him escape! The gingerbread zombies charge towards Jelo, destroying everything in their path. Jelo slashes as much gingerbread zombies as he can while also backing away from them. * Jelo: This is gonna be much harder than I thought. * Doughleficent: Why, yes it is, dear boy! It's over! Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek Meanwhile, the gang hears noises coming from Jelo's house, and see Doughleficent outside attacking it. * Amelia Amethyst: Doughleficent! * Emily Green: She's attacking Jelo in his house! We have to help Jelo! * Red Fork: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's- * Emily Green: (grabs one of Coconut Crab's spears, and runs towards Jelo's house) Don't worry Jelo, we're coming to save you! * Red Ruby: What the? As Emily gets near Jelo's house, she gets spotted by Doughleficent. * Doughleficent: Ah ha! Trying to save ol' Jelo, are you? * Jelo: Wait...Emily? * Doughleficent: I don't have time for you, now get lost! Doughleficent turns around and immediately shoots magic blasts at Emily. Emily dodges one of the magic blasts, and uses the spear to attack Doughleficent. * Emily Green: He's the leader of the Locked Room Gang! You can't mess with him without us getting involved! * Red Fork: And the rest of us are about to catch up! (rams straight into Doughleficent) * Doughleficent: Too slow, fools! Doughleficent quickly teleports out of the way, before summoning another army of gingerbread zombies around the gang. * Doughleficent: Gingerbread zombies, attack! * Toby Topaz: Aah! * Amelia Amethyst: (licks her lips) Mmm...cookies... * Red Ruby: Oh no, not this again! * Sean Sapphire: Snap out of it, Amelia! Now it's time to fight! As the gingerbread zombies start attacking the gang, Doughleficent turns back to Emily Green. * Doughleficent: I don't know who you are, but you better back off, sister. Jelo's mine! * Jelo: No, I'm not! * Doughleficent: Silence! Now watch as your friend slowly crumbles just like cookies. Doughleficent shoots more magic blasts at Emily Green.